Inevitability
by Zeea
Summary: Michael and Maria and a one night stand. Later they deal with each other again.


Author: Zia  
Title: Inevitability  
E-mail: Ski_Ming_Siren@Yahoo.com mailto:Ski_Ming_Siren@Yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Michael is mine. I have him chained up to my bed with Rath. Great late night fun.  
Distribution: Just e-mail me, and tell me ya want it, and I'll be happy to provide.  
Feedback: I thrive on feedback. The more I get, the more I'll write.  
Author's Note: No I haven't completely abandoned my other fic. I've got it written, just not typed up… tell me this make sense? I know it doesn't, and I'll type it as soon as I'm in a dupish mood. 

Maria DeLuca's body swayed to the pulsating music emanating from the large speakers at the base of the stage at the back of the smoky club. She walked towards the bar, barely noticing the people packed into the small room. She hummed softly along with the singer on stage, to a song she knew very well, because she'd helped her sister write it. Stepping up to the bar Maria leaned up against it, leaning forward slightly, her already short skirt, slipping up farther, revealing even more of her pale shapely legs.

Slowly Maria sipped her drink, her hips still swaying to the beat of the music, her eyes closed. She felt someone come up behind her, an arm snaked around her waist and pulled her back up against a firm chest. She turned her head slightly and looked up at the beautiful man holding her in his arms. He leaned in towards her face, and she could smell peppermint and alcohol on his breath. She shivered when his fingers slipped under her blouse and touched her flat stomach, and arched her back like a cat towards his rough fingers.

Michael didn't know what brought him to this club tonight. He was only passing through town, him and a friend visiting for a few days, then back home to Boulder Colorado. But now, for some reason, his body was pressed against this beautiful stranger's body, one hand exploring her stomach, the other resting on her hip as her back arched. Her head was turned towards him and his lips lingered inches from hers.

Before he knew it, they were stretched out in the back seat of her car, barely a word spoken, aside from the moans and purrs emanating from the back of her throat. Michael's lips were wrapped around her nipple, sucking and laving while his fingers pumped quickly between her legs, in and out of her dripping wet sheath. He could feel her fingers scratching the back of his head as she held him tight against her breast.

Maria couldn't believe she was doing this. She'd slept with guys before, not many, but she had her fair share of sexual experiences. Never like this before. Never with a total stranger. Never in any place other than a bed, at her or his house. Never without a condom. She knew she didn't have one, and was pretty sure he didn't either. And what scared her was that she didn't care, just as long as he didn't stop touching her. "More." She moaned loudly, arching her back and running her hands down his naked back. How had they gotten naked so fast? The whole thing was a blur. His fingers left her body, and she whimpered at the loss, only to let out a long guttural cry as he thrust his hard length deep within her.

Michael grunted at the feel of her tight wet body wrapped around his cock. His hand slid down her thigh, and pushed it up, draping her leg over his shoulder so he could slip deeper inside of her. She moaned and dug her nails into his arms. The sound was music to his ears. He was positive he'd never heard anything so beautiful. Their hips moved together, hers lifting up, as he thrust down, causing quiet moans and whimpers to erupt from her mouth.

Maria licked his throat when he lifted his head up. She liked how his skin tasted, salty and something distinctly male. His mouth covered hers, and their tongues battled together, fighting for dominance over the other, but the movement of their hips stayed steady, and smooth. She felt his hand dart between them and start to stroke her clit. She couldn't keep it up. Her body was demanding completion. She dug her nails harder into his arms and cried out into his mouth, bucking her hips against his and arching her back as she came. Her body shook with the power of her orgasm, her inner walls clenching tighter around his manhood until he couldn't hold back any longer and came too, spilling his seed deep within her womb. A shaky kiss was placed against each other's lips and Maria let her leg slip down from his shoulder, wincing slightly at the soreness in her body now.

Michael kissed her softly, his hands smoothing gently up and down her sides, until he noticed she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer. He smiled slightly. She looked so cute trying to stay awake to keep kissing him. "It's ok, you can sleep." He whispered against her ear, and felt her body relax completely beneath him as she drifted off to dream. He stayed there a while, watching her sleep, the way her chest raised and fell with each breath. "Goodnight." He whispered kissing the side of her mouth, then picking up his clothes and pulling them back on. He found hers and dressed her again; leaving her curled up on her side, sound asleep, looking like an angel. He made sure that she had her purse before closing the door and locking it, then walking to his motorcycle. With one last glance at her car he revved the engine and took off.

Part Two

Maria made her way through the club, smoke floated around her, and she inhaled deeply, wishing that she could take a break so she could have a cigarette, but no, she couldn't The place was packed as usual. But this time it was for someone new. She'd never heard of the girl before, but she was a decent singer. Maria held the tray of drinks up high as she squeezed between two chairs. She managed to get out of the crowd safely and headed back towards the bar after delivering the drinks. She felt her foot catch on a raised board in the floor and started to fall forward. She didn't have a chance to try and catch herself because she felt a strong pair of arms enclose around her waist, and her face and chest were pressed up against a well-built chest. "Thanks." She said thankful that someone had caught her so she didn't make a total fool of herself. She straightened up, but the arms didn't release from her waist.

"Excuse me." Maria said trying to take a step back as she looked up at the face of the man holding her so tightly. A quiet gasp made it past her throat when she saw who it was. The man that often invaded her dreams, and made sleep impossible. His hand touched her bare skin, as her shirt slipped up slightly from her efforts to get out of his arms, causing her to shiver with desire. How was it that he could do this to her? She wondered. How could just a simple look, or touch made her want to melt into a puddle of Maria jelly.

Michael stared down at her face. When he'd stepped forward to catch her he hadn't known that it was the girl that he'd made love to in the back seat of her car almost two years ago. He didn't know why he still had his arms around her, but he felt her shiver, and heard a high pitched cord from the band on stage and his arms fell from her waist and he stepped back quickly. He watched her stare at him for a second longer before virtually running to the bar and putting down her tray.

Michael continued to watch her as she worked frantically. Trying to avoid any looks at him. She stood at the bar, talking to the guy behind the counter and shook her head before rushing outside. No matter how hard he willed his feet to stop, he followed her out the back door of the club.

Maria breathed hard, leaning back against the brick wall. She'd been trying to ignore him. That guy. But it had been useless. Finally she knew that she had to just get out of there or she'd do something very wrong. She took a long drag from her cigarette, then slowly let it out. Why him? Of all people. And what was he doing back here? She felt a presence in front of her, she could feel the heat radiating off whoever was standing in front of her. A hand touched her cheek and she knew that it was him. His skin still smelled the same, but his hand felt stronger. Fingers slipped into her hair and she let her cigarette fall from her fingers to the ground so that she could lay her hand flat against his chest.

Michael watched her face, her eyes were closed, and she was biting at her lips that were shinny and looked full and delicious. He leaned in and flicked his tongue out against her lips. They tasted like fresh picked raspberries. He gently stroked the back of her head, and listened to her purr like a cat. A small smirk grew on his face, as she pressed closer to him, her hand slid down his chest and under the front of his shirt. "What's your name baby." He whispered against her ear.

Maria let out a quiet moan. His voice was so deep, and thick she could imagine it wrapping around her the same way his arms had earlier. "Maria." She whispered finally opening her eyes to look up at him in the dim light of the light hanging over the door to the club. "And you?" She asked before leaning in to capture his lips in a passionate kiss. Her hands slipped back up his chest to rest on the back of his neck, and tangle in the hair.

An intense kiss was exchanged. Lips crushed together, tongues dancing, and fighting with each other as they had in their last meeting. The kiss was melting everything around them away, the club, the dirty alley, even the brick wall that they were leaning against to keep upright. But the world came crashing back down when a voice entered their world. "Maria? Maria where the hell are you? We're packed, get your ass back in here." I masculine voice boomed in their ears. 

Part Three

Maria grabbed her handsome strangers hand and pulled him quickly down the side alley towards the parking lot. She pulled her keys out of her pocket and opened the door before looking at him again. He got in on the passenger side and she smiled slightly, slipping in beside him and driving to her apartment.

They climbed the stairs together towards the third floor. Arms entangled together, mouths fused as one, barely separating to breath. Maria fumbled with her keys for a second before getting the right one and pushing open the door to her apartment. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. It was perfect for her. Immediately she dragged him down to her room, not giving him any chance to look around or even think of anything else.

Together they tumbled down to the bed, kissing deeply again. Clothes were tugged and pulled at until they lay naked, and pressed together. "Michael." He finally spoke, his hand gently kneading her breast in his hand, gently pinching her nipple. She was even more beautiful then she had been two years ago. Her body more developed, her breasts slightly larger, and everything about her was just slightly different.

"What?" Maria asked, half moaned, arching her back towards his well skilled hand.

"My name. It's Michael." He leaned in and took the other nipple into his mouth and gently bit down, causing a quiet shriek to explode from her mouth.

"Michael." She murmured, then licked her lips and said it again, this time as a throaty purr causing Michael to thrust up between her legs. He trailed his tongue up her throat till he found her mouth, and slid past her sweet lips, to taste her tongue.

Maria kissed him deeply, stroking her fingers through his hair. She could feel his length pressed up against her wet folds and rocked her hips slightly, trying to somehow maneuver him inside of her. He seemed to distracted by kissing her, and touching her breasts, so she rolled him onto his back and sat up, looking down at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He had an amazing smile. She slipped her hand down and wrapped it around the base of his cock and led it to her heat. Biting down on her lip she moaned as she felt him fill her up. No one else compared to him. 

Moaning his name quietly she started to rock her hips against his, slowly slipping up and down his length, while his hands held her hips, guiding her. The movements started slow and deep, taking their time to explore one another's body. Her back arched, and her hair now longer darker hair brushed against his legs with every thrust. The urgency of the moment grew. Maria's body rocked over his, her fingers gripping his shoulders, her head still arched back, loud moans poured from her mouth, with the occasional cry of 'fuck' or 'shit' but so far Michael's favorite one had been 'ohmyfuckinggoddon'tstoprightthereohshitfuck.' They'd been in this bed for hours. Touching, exploring, fucking, and gently making love.

Michael slid his hand between them, and found her clit instantly. His fingers wrapped around it and gently rubbed quick circles out of sync with the thrusts of their hips causing Maria to scream out his name and buck her hips violently as she came. Her nails dug harder into his shoulders and he hissed, thrusting up as he spilled his seed inside of her. Her body collapsed on top of his, harsh fast breaths came out against his neck and her body spasmed occasionally as she drifted off to sleep. Smiling he held her, his lips pressed against her forehead, as his fingers traveled up and down her spine. 

Part Four

Isabel carried her niece Bella up to her sister's apartment. She looked so much like her mother when she was her age. Golden blonde curls that framed her face, and beautiful emerald green eyes. But she looked like her father, well she assumed since she'd never seen him before. She had a temper. Worse than Maria's, and loved to paint and draw. She was pretty good for only being a year old. Not like a child prodigy or anything, but she could hold her own in the baby world. "Ria." Isabel called as she opened the door and set Bella down. Bella giggled and ran down the hall towards her mom's room and struggled to climb into bed with her.

Maria woke up hearing Isabel call her name and rolled over, suddenly feeling cold, and wanting to curl up beside Michael, but all she got was vacant space. With a sigh and a quiet whimper. Upset that he was gone again. Bella burst into her room and tried to climb up on the bed with her. Maria leaned over and helped her into the bed and let her curl up against her side. "Momma." Bella whispered wrapping her arms around Maria as much as she could.

Isabel walked into her room and looked at her sister lying in bed. "What's up? Up all night studying?" Maria bit her lip and shook her head slightly.

"Not exactly…"

"Not exactly?"

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Maria asked slightly annoyed with her younger sister. She loved her sister, but she didn't want to talk about it.

"Yeah, yeah, but I need a Tylenol." Isabel smiled and turned around and crossed the hall to the bathroom. Her sister was in a bitchy mood. It was probably a guy. She wondered if her and Max got into another fight last night. She pulled open the door and screamed when she saw the very naked man climbing out of Maria's shower.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Michael heard Maria yell and smiled at the girl before pulling on his boxers and walking past her. He walked into the bedroom and stopped halfway to the bed when he saw the little girl lying in Maria's arms.

Part Five

Maria sat up quickly, holding the sheet over her chest and stared at him. He didn't leave. And now he was staring at his daughter. Had he figured it out? "Michael." She whispered and saw Isabel come into the room behind him.

"What's going on?"

"Isabel… you need to go to work. I'll talk to you tonight."

"What? Maria?"

"Isabel. Leave." 

Isabel looked at her sister, hurt that she was treating her like this. "Fine. I'm gone." She spun around and stormed out of the apartment.

"She's mine?" Michael finally spoke up. The sleeping child was beautiful. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He had a daughter? Because of one night nearly two years ago. He suddenly felt the regret of leaving her in that car. 

Slowly Maria nodded. Fear welling up in the pit of her stomach. Afraid of how he might react. Would he be mad? Threaten to take Bella away from her? She watched his every move as he came towards her and sunk down on the edge of the bed. "I have a daughter…" He seemed in shock, never taking his eyes off the sleeping child beside Maria.

"Her name is Bella Destiny." Maria bit her lip slightly and looked down at her precious daughter. When she'd found out she was pregnant, she'd been terrified. She didn't know what to do. How would she ever be able to raise a child? She'd broken down and laid in bed crying for days, until Isabel had gotten so worried about her not returning calls that she'd come over and managed to convince her things would be ok. They had each other, and that she'd always be there for Maria and her child.

"I wish…" He wanted to say that she would have told him, but he couldn't. He left her. "I wish that I'd have known… I wish I hadn't have left."

"But you know now…" Michael nodded slightly. Bella stirred and sat up, and crawled into her mothers lap, looking cautiously at Michael. He couldn't help but smile a little. She was adorable. "Baby, I want you to meet someone. This is your daddy." Michael wasn't sure if she actually understood what her mother was saying, but she crawled over her mom and jumped onto his chest, with her arms locked around his neck, giggling and squirming around.

They sat together in the dinning room while Bella ate her lunch. Michael's eyes constantly shifting between Maria and his daughter. Maria leaned against the counter, her arms over her chest, wearing a short black skirt, and a tight light purple tank top. She was beautiful, and she cared so much about their daughter. He'd noticed the fear in her eyes. Was she worried about what he might do? He looked back at Bella who had fallen asleep in her highchair. He heard Maria chuckle as she walked over and started cleaning up the mess their daughter had made. "She does that sometimes… She doesn't always sleep at Isabel's." 

Michael stood up and walked over to them. "Let me help." Maria lifted her head, her eyes catching his, and he swore that he could get lost in her eyes, so deep and green. Maria nodded slightly, finally breaking the contact and lifted the sleeping toddler and carefully handed her to him.

Carefully holding her against his chest he looked at her. Her thumb in her mouth, curled up against his chest, snuggling into his arms, and her other hand wrapping around his shirt. Michael smiled again as he took her down to her room and gently laid her down in the crib. She started to fuss, quietly whimpering and reaching back for Michael. "Shh it's ok baby, sleep." He told her in a soft voice, touching the top of her head and stroking her hair. She curled up on her side and slipped back off to sleep.

Maria finished in the kitchen and walked back towards Bella's bedroom, stopping in the doorway as Michael laid her in the crib. Tears stung her eyes. He was such an amazing father. She didn't know him at all, but at the same time knew him intimately. Michael looked up from the crib and saw Maria, then slowly made his way towards her. She took a step back, into the hallway, to let Michael out and close the door.

"Maria… I don't ever plan on taking her away from you."

"You can see her whenever you want. I would have told yo-." Michael cut her off by placing his finger against her lips.

"I know. It's ok." He lowered his thumb to stroke over her lip then leaned in and kissed her tenderly, slipping his hand to rest on the back of her head. Her arms snaked around his shoulders and he slid his hands down to rest on the backs of her thighs to lift her up, and wrap her legs around his waist. Kissing her passionately as he backed her up to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind them.

Part Six

Michael lay in bed with Maria, naked again. He didn't know how it happened, He did, but he didn't understand it. She made him feel things he'd never felt before. He looked down at her sleeping face, laying on her stomach, her head resting on his arm, and her arm draped over his chest, and her legs tangled with his. Her hair was silky and he loved the feel of it slipping through his fingers. He heard soft sounds coming from the baby monitor that he hadn't noticed sitting on her nightstand before. He pressed his lips against Maria's forehead and carefully untangled their body's and slipped out of bed. 

He pulled on his boxers and walked down the hall to Bella's room and saw her standing in her crib, shaking the bars, demanding to be let out. "Hey baby girl." He whispered lifting her out of her crib. She giggled and latched on to him tightly as if she knew that this man right here was her father. Michael carried her into Maria's room and smiled seeing her still asleep. He climbed up onto the bed and straddled the backs of her naked thighs that were covered by a sheet, and set Bella down on her back. His hands slid down to rest on her hips and he squeezed gently.

Bella shrieked happily and jumped up and down on top of Maria, trying to wake her up. Maria groaned and laughed. "Go 'way." She mumbled burying her face in her pillows. She was tired, she wanted to sleep. Michael had worn her out and now he was trying to wake her up with their daughter? Evil, evil man.

"Wake up." Michael said slapping her gently on the ass, causing her jump in surprise and turn her head to look at him.

"You're evil." She smiled at him; reaching back to rest on top of the hand he had resting on her side.

"Yeah, you love it." Bella continued to bounce, babbling and giggling for a while before climbing off the bed and jumping down to the floor to play with some of her toys that had somehow trickled into Maria's room, even though she'd taken them out earlier this week.

Michael stretched out on top of Maria, pressing his lips to her shoulder and sucking softly. He pushed her hair off the back of her neck and pressed his lips against it, then buried his face in the curve of her neck, gently suckling on her sweet skin while his hands smoothed up and down her sides. Leisurely he made his way down her neck, and over her shoulders, kissing, sucking and licking at her skin. He trailed his tongue down her spine, feeling every single bump. He started to push down the sheet from her waist, his hands moving to her hips to lift them up when he heard someone clear their throat.

Both Maria and Michael jerked their heads towards the door. Maria scrambled for the sheet to pull it up and Michael tried to get off the sheet so she could cover her breasts as she sat up. "Isabel? What is it?" Maria asked with a yawn.

"You're late. You were supposed to drop Bella off over an hour ago. When you didn't I called the club, and Max said you weren't there, and hadn't answered the phone so I came over to make sure everything was ok…and from the looks of things you're a little busy. But nonetheless, you have to work." Isabel crossed her arms over her chest, watching her sister, with the man from yesterday on the bed together, their daughter on the floor playing happily.

"I'll watch Bella, I don't mind. I'd kind of like to spend some more time with her." Michael spoke up looking at Maria and resting his hand on the small of her back, rubbing his thumb gently against her spine.

Maria pulled her car into the parking lot of the club and quickly hurried out, and inside. "Where have you been Ria? I've been trying to call you since yesterday! You just took off the other night, you're lucky you've got me for a boss, anyone else would have fired you." Maria looked up at Max as he came over to her and kissed her lightly. "You ok?" Maria nodded quickly, wanting to run back out of the club and go back home to her daughter, and Michael.

Max wouldn't leave her alone all night, wanting to know why she took off, why she didn't call, and why she was avoiding him. But she wouldn't answer him. How could you tell your boyfriend that you're cheating on him with the father of her child, and a master at fucking? "Max I have to go…" Maria said trying to evade Max's attempts at kissing her. "Izzy can't watch Bella late tonight I have to get home."

"Then let me come with you." Max said pulling her closer, but Maria managed to push him away.

"No Max, because I have to get some sleep." Maria told him as she grabbed her purse and hurried out of the club to her car. She drove home, her mind on Michael, and her daughter. What was going to happen now? Because she really did care about Max, and didn't want to hurt him. She sighed as she pushed open the door. "I'm ho-." She cut her self off seeing Michael on the couch asleep…with Isabel in his arms. 

Part Seven

Isabel left Maria's room while she was getting ready for work and went down the hall to get Bella's breakfast ready. She didn't trust this guy to be alone with her niece so she decided she'd stay. Because who knew just how much experience he had with kids. Isabel could hear their soft murmurs by the door, then the sounds of them kissing again and rolled her eyes. Michael walked into the kitchen, with Bella on his hip and Isabel saw the resemblance. Granted Bella looked much like her mother, it was obvious she was his child. Aside from the fact that she was clutching to him, in a way that she never had with any other man. She knew that he was her father too.

"You know, you don't have to hang around here… I think I can handle it." Michael told her, as he bounced Bella on his hip causing her to giggle and tighten her grip on his arm.

Isabel shook her head smiling slightly at Bella's laugh. "No, it's ok. I always watch her when Ria's at work. I don't have anything else important to do today." She carried the bowl of cereal over to her highchair and looked at him. "I made her breakfast."

Michael nodded and spun Bella around in circle before setting her down in her highchair and tying her bib, then kissing her forehead. He had a daughter. It still amazed and fascinated him. She was beautiful, and he loved the sound of her laugh. He swore to himself that he was going to make sure she was always smiling. That she didn't have the kind of life he had. "I'm Michael by the way." He said to Isabel. "We weren't properly introduced."

They spent the day talking, getting to know each other; Michael listened to Isabel as he told her about Bella, and Maria, wanting to know everything about her. Isabel told him about them growing up, their dad taking off after he found out their mom was pregnant with Isabel. Then their mom's boyfriends… one after the other. Till the nicest of them all, turned out to be a violent bastard, and they ended up with their grandma after the funeral. Michael felt bad for them, they hadn't had much better of a life then he had… but at least they'd had their caring grandmother. He told her about the night that he and Maria met, no details though, he wasn't up for sharing his sex life with Maria's little sister.

After Michael put Bella to bed he walked back into the living room. Isabel sat on the couch, her legs pulled under her watching TV. "You wanna watch a movie? Ria won't be home still for a few hours." Michael nodded and sat down on the other side of the couch. Isabel's eyes grew harder and harder to keep open, and Michael noticed, and offered himself as a headrest for her, which she gladly accepted.

Michael woke up later, the TV was off, a blanket was draped over them, Isabel still in his arms, sleeping soundly, and the lights were all off, except for the faint glow coming from under Maria's door. I could hear movement, then the light went out and the sounds stopped. She'd seen them lying on the couch like this? He wanted to know how she'd reacted. It was completely innocent, but he wasn't sure if she saw it that way. Carefully he lifted Isabel off of his chest and laid her back on the couch and tucked the blanket around her before walking down to Maria's room.

Part Eight

Maria didn't understand why she felt so jealous. Yes she did. Because she knew that her sister was beautiful, and any guy would be lucky to be with her. Isabel always had the boyfriend in high school so why would she be surprised if Isabel and Michael ended up together? She walked in and quietly shut the door behind her. She looked at them asleep on the couch and picked up a blanket and draped it over them, before walking down the hall to check on Bella then to her room.

Slowly Maria pulled off her clothes, changing into her short off white chemise that fell mid-thigh. With a quiet yawn she climbed into her bed and curled up on her side, trying to fall asleep. She felt the bed move slightly, from the weight of another body joining hers. Arms wrapped around her waist from behind and held her against his broad chest. "Hey." She heard Michael murmur softly in her ear, pressing his lips to it.

"Hey." Maria whispered back, keeping her eyes closed. Maybe them sleeping together on the couch had been a misunderstanding. They could have just fallen asleep.

Maria woke up the next morning, Michael's arms still wrapped around her tightly, and his face buried in her hair. Her mind was still on them lying on the couch together. She was over reacting, and she knew it. She felt Michael's lips kiss her shoulder and closed her eyes again, her hands moving down to rest on top of his. "Tell me about you." She heard his voice against her ear and turned her head slightly.

"What?"

"Tell me everything about you." Michael said resting his weight on one arm, his other hand in her hair, stroking it back from her face. Isabel had told him stuff; he wanted to hear it from Maria.

"Like what?" Maria asked watching him watch her. They really hadn't talked since they met. They just had sex, and talked a little about Bella, but that was all.

"Did you grow up here?" She shook her head slightly.

"No, Isabel, my mom and I lived in Nevada. My dad left right after my mom found out she was pregnant again, he never wanted kids in the first place." Michael's face softened listening to her. "She ended up getting a not so nice boyfriend when I was ten… and he uh… beat her to death. After that we moved here to live with our grandma." Michael kept stroking her cheek. "What were you like when you were little?" He knew that question was bound to pop up.

"I was a little shit." He laughed quietly and leaned down and kissed her collarbone before resting his head on her chest. "My parents weren't ever around, but they had the money to make sure I had the best of everything, even though I never wanted it. On my eighteenth birthday I packed my bags and got on my motorcycle and left, never been back." 

"Don't you miss them?"

"Why should I? They didn't care about me." He said with a cold tone in his voice, then saw the look on Maria's face. "Sorry. But it was true. I wasn't as important to them as their money." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Hey, don't worry about it. I couldn't be happier now. I've got a real family, and I'm going to make you two happy. And I'll always be here for you."

Tears stung Maria's eyes and Michael kissed her softly, thinking she was overcome by happiness. "No Michael wait…" She sniffled quietly and pulled back. "I need to tell you something." Michael looked at her concerned.

"I have a boyfriend. He's my boss at the club." Michael cut her off before she could say anything else and sat up quickly.

"And you didn't feel this was important information for me to know?" Isabel hadn't mentioned it to him either. So much for getting to spend their lives together making each other happy.

"Michael wait please… just calm down." Maria pleaded with him. She was trying to tell him that she was going to break up with Max, because she cared about him, and wanted to be with him but he wasn't letting her.

"Calm down? You expect me to just calm down after you tell me you have a boyfriend?" He quickly climbed off the bed and pulled on his shoes and grabbed his jacket on the way out the door.

Part Nine

Isabel woke up with a start when she heard the front door slam shut. She got up quickly; tossing the blanket that had been wrapped around her onto the couch, and hurried down the hall to Bella's room. "Maria?" Isabel asked watching Maria rock her screaming daughter gently. "What happened?"

Tears rolled down Maria's cheeks as she lifted her head to look at Isabel. "I told him about Max." She whispered.

"Oh no…" Isabel breathed stepping forward and wrapping her arms around Maria. "Come here." Isabel said leading Maria out to the living room and sitting her on the couch. "Wanna talk about it?"

Maria sat on the couch, with Bella in her arms; Isabel was in the kitchen making tea. "We were laying in bed… just talking, he told me that he wanted to make us happy… I had to tell him. He got so mad and he didn't give me the chance to finish." I wanted to tell him that I was going to break up with Max… but he left before I could tell him." By the time she finished talking, Bella had calmed down and was watching cartoons beside Maria, and Isabel on her other side.

Isabel wasn't sure what to say. She loved her sister, and didn't like to see her hurting. And Michael just walked out on her? Without giving her a chance to explain. "Why were you and Michael laying on the couch together when I got home?" She heard Maria whisper.

"We fell asleep watching a movie. That's all." Maria nodded slightly, feeling bad for ever thinking it would be something else.

"I really care about him… and I want him in Bella's life… in mine." Maria sniffled quietly and wiped her eyes before looking down at her daughter. 

Isabel was pissed. No pissed was an understatement. She knew Michael cared about Maria and Maria cared about him, but he didn't give her a chance and she gave up. Maria had to work late tonight and she was determined to find Michael.

Maria looked at Max as they stood in the back room. She'd just told him about Michael and somehow managed to tell him that she couldn't be with him anymore. "How could you do this!?" He demanded and Maria bowed her head. 

"I'm sorry Max… but I really care about him."

"Care about him!? You don't even know him!"

"Yeah… I do." Maria sighed quietly. "I'm sorry." She backed out of the office and went back into the bar. She really cared about Max but she couldn't be with him because it felt like a lie. But now she didn't have anyone because she didn't think that Michael would ever speak to her again.

"Michael, I know you're upset, but why did you walk out?"

"I couldn't just sit there and listen to her tell me about her boyfriend while I was spilling my heart out."

"Just talk to her."

"No. I can't."

"If you don't, you'll lose her. You don't talk to her you'll lose Bella."

Michael sighed and ran his hands through his hair. He knew what he was going to have to do.

Isabel walked into the club, with Bella balanced on her hip. She saw Max glare at her and quickly looked for Maria and saw her delivering drinks.

Maria spotted her sister and made her way over. "Hey." 

"Hey… what happened?"

"I broke up with Max and told him about Michael."

"That can't be good." 

"No, he was pretty upset." Maria sighed quietly. "Was it worth it though? I mean… I don't think Michael is ever going to speak to me again." 

"No, Ria, don't say that."

Michael stepped up onto the stage. Isabel had helped him figure out how to do what he wanted, and how to make up for leaving Maria. He looked at Maria standing in the middle of the club, with Bella in her arms talking to Isabel. "Maria…" His voice boomed out of the speakers and he saw Maria jump as her eyes flew up to meet his. "I'm sorry. I know that it doesn't make up for leaving… either time. I really care about you… and I don't want to lose you or Bella, You're the best thing to happen to me in a long time. I know you have a boyfriend but I don't care. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small velvet box and opened it.

Maria let out a strangled gasp. He was proposing to her!? She watched him walk towards her, ring in hand. "Oh my god."

"Please Maria. I'm sorry, but I love you and I don't want to lose you over this."

Maria wrapped her arm about his shoulders, Bella pressed between them, Michael's arms wrapped around her waist. He leaned in and covered her mouth with his, his tongue dipped into her mouth, stroking against hers. "I love you too Michael." She mumbled against his mouth.

"Michael where the hell have you been!?" Michael heard someone screech and looked up quickly. Courtney stood beside him looking very pissed off. "Excuse me but get your damn hands off my boyfriend!"

Maria's head jerked up and stared at Michael in shock. He'd gotten so mad at her and even left! Then proposed and he had a girlfriend!

"No! Maria she's not! Damnit Courtney we broke up 3 years ago!" They were still friends though after, but it was obvious she still had more than friendly feelings for him. "Maria you have to believe me." Michael begged softly looking into her eyes.

Maria nodded. "It's ok Michael. I do believe you." She reached up and touched his cheek. "You gonna put that ring on me or do I have to do it myself?" She smiled warmly at him.

Quickly Michael took her hand and slipped the platinum band with two emeralds, one on either side of the diamond in the middle, onto her slim finger. He pulled her close again and kissed her with all the passion and love he had for her.

Part Ten

That night they were on a plane to Vegas, Michael held both of his sleeping girls in his arms, and placed a soft kiss to either forehead. He glanced at Isabel who was watching them with a smile and smiled back. For the first time in his life he was really happy. He was getting married, he had a daughter, and he loved them more than anything.

Michael led Maria up to a house, telling her his friend's parents owned and his friend was house sitting for them. He had an arm around Maria's waist, Isabel stood beside them holding Bella.

Alex heard someone knock on the door and finished drying off from his shower and pulled on his boxers. He figured it was Michael, since he was the only one that knew he was here, and his parent's friends knew that they were gone. Besides Michael had called earlier and told him he was bringing a surprise by, but that was all he'd said. Alex ran is fingers through his dark wet hair as he yanked open the door. His jaw dropped. Michael was there, and with two beautiful women and a little girl. "Uh… nice surprise." He stuttered.

Michael chuckled. "This is Maria, my fiancé, her sister Isabel, and Bella. My daughter." Alex saw the huge smile on Michael's face, he'd known him forever, and he'd never seen Michael so happy before.

"Wow. Come in!" Alex took a step back to let them in. "I'm Alex by the way." He flashed a smile at Isabel. She was beautiful. What a great surprise. He thought.

"Hey man you wanna get dressed? I have an impressionable daughter." Michael smirked as Alex blushed. 

"Yeah… You know where everything is, I'll be right back." Alex turned around and ran up the stairs to his room to change.

Michael chuckled and took the half asleep Bella from Isabel's arms. "If you want to get some rest or a shower Isabel, the third door on the right is the bedroom you can stay in." Michael smiled at her and she nodded carrying her bag up to the room.

Maria turned to Michael as soon as Isabel was out of earshot. "Isn't that the room Alex just went in?" Michael smirked at her and she smacked his arm. "You're so evil! That is my sister you know… baby sister."

"Oh please, they're bound to fall for each other… did you see the look on their faces when they saw each other? I'm just giving them a little push." Maria shook her head and kissed him softly.

"We should put the little munchkin to bed… she's had a long day." Maria said kissing him softly again.

"Yeah, then we should get rested up before we need to go." He handed her Bella and kissed Maria's forehead softly. Michael picked up their bags and carried them up the stairs with Maria carrying Bella behind him.

Maria laid Bella down in the middle of the bed and draped her little blanket over her and tucked her stuffed bunny under her arm. Maria looked at Michael and smiled and walked towards him. 

"I thought we were going to rest." Michael said slipping his arms around her waist.

"Well… we spent all night on that plane… I think we need a shower."

"Hmm I think you're right." Michael smirked at her and slid his hands down to cup her ass and lifted her up. He carried her across the room into the bathroom and quietly closed the door behind him. Her arms were around his shoulders and her mouth gently sucked on the side of his neck as he carried her towards the shower and turned the water on. After a few seconds steam rose up around them in spirals.

Michael set her down on the counter and looked at her. She was going to be his wife. He'd never really thought about getting married before. He'd never met anyone before Maria that he could ever picture himself spending the rest of his life with. She was beautiful, vibrant, and in his mind perfect. He rested his hands on her sides and slid them up slowly, pushing her shirt up as his hands traveled up over her ribs.

He tossed the shirt to the floor and looked at her, memorizing everything about her. He gently cupped her breasts and her back arched towards him as she let out a soft moan. "Michael." She purred moving her hands up to his arms, needing more contact with his skin.

Leaning down Michael captured one of her nipples between his lips and sucked gently causing another moan to erupt from her mouth; her fingers wound their way through his hair as if to hold his head there. Her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and her head tilted back as she arched her breasts towards him.

Michael slipped his hands down and undid her pants and smoothly lifted her up and pushed them down with her panties at the same time. She was so light in his arms; he could barely tell he was holding her.

Maria's hands and need was in less of a mood to go slow then Michael was. Her hands dove under his shirt and pulled it up quickly, her hips rocked against his stomach. "Shh baby, just calm down for a second." Michael murmured in her ear and she buried her face in the crook of his neck and sucked softly on the side of his neck. He held her against him with one hand while the other unbuttoned his jeans and he kicked his shoes off, then pushed his jeans and boxers to the floor. The mirror was foggy as Michael finally stepped them into the shower.

Maria hissed quietly when the hot water hit her back then let out a soft moan and closed her eyes enjoying the feel of it. She looked at him, watching his face, lust and love written all over it. She smiled at him and trailed her finger over his cheek. "I love you." She whispered resting her forehead against his. "I love you so much."

Michael smiled back at her his hand trailing up and down her slick back. "Love you too." He turned and pressed her against the wall of the shower, smirking at her gasp from the cold tiles against her flesh. Michael let out a soft groan of her name as he slipped into her slowly.

Part Eleven

Isabel pushed open the door that Michael had directed her to and froze when she saw Alex standing in front of a dresser, wearing only a pair of jeans. "Oh… um… sorry. Michael said… this is the third door on the right, right?"

Alex turned to look at Isabel and smiled slightly. "Yeah… Michael has a tendency of sending unknowing women into my room for some reason."

"Oh so this happens often?" She smirked slightly at him when he chuckled.

"Just a time or two."

Isabel nodded slightly. "Ok… point me to the right room and I'll let you finish getting dressed." Alex looked at her and shook his head.

"This is the only room. Michael took the guest room. You get this one I'll take the couch."

"No, you can't do that. I mean… it's not fair, you don't know me and you're giving up your bed because they just had to get married tonight."

"Don't worry about it, it's just a few nights." 

"No." Isabel said again. "I won't take your room away from you. I'll sleep on the couch."

"And have Michael kick my ass? I'll pass on that one. I sleep on the couch all the time, I really don't mind."

"Well I do!" Isabel crossed her arms over her chest. Alex stopped in front of her, his arms crossed over his chest, mocking her. She huffed and pushed his shoulder before turning around and walking down the hall. He was annoying the hell out of her, but half way down the stairs she smiled. He really was cute, no matter how annoying he got.

Maria held onto Michael's hand, a huge smile on her face as they walked into the small wedding chapel. It wasn't cheesy. It was a small white building, flowers all around it, with a sign in front that read 'The Wedding Chapel.' They stepped inside and there was a row of pews on either side of the long light blue carpet down the middle of the room. Vases full of brightly colored flowers were set on small tables all over the room.

Michael looked at Maria as they stood in front of the man performing the ceremony. Her soft brown hair fell in curls over her shoulders, and she wore only a thin white gown with small straps, that reached just past her knees. He couldn't wait to get this done because he knew exactly what she had… or didn't have underneath her dress because he'd watched her put it on. "I do." He heard Maria whisper, tears were in her eyes and he cupped her face, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. He'd been so busy thinking about her, his daughter, and the life they were going to have he'd missed everything that had been said.

"Do you take Maria to be your lawfully wedded wife, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Michael nodded slightly

"I do." He said and watched a tear roll down Maria's cheek. She was crying? But she was smiling at the same time so he figured it had to be ok. His thumb wiped away the tear.

"You may now kiss the bride." Michael didn't hesitate. He pulled her closer, one hand on her lower back the other still cupping her cheek as he kissed her tenderly. He felt the wetness of her cheeks against his face. 

"Shh baby, don't cry. It's ok, I love you." He whispered against her lips before pulling back slightly and resting his forehead against hers. 

"I know… I love you too Michael." Her fingers wrapped themselves around the front of his button down shirt. He'd actually wanted to wear a t-shirt, but she'd demanded he at least wear a nice button down one with his jeans. But she swore to him as she had him pinned under her on the bed that she'd never make him dress up anymore than that, for anything if he didn't want to.

Michael carried a giggling Maria up the stairs to the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him, leaving Isabel, Alex and Bella downstairs. Isabel had already told Maria she'd watch Bella for them since it was their wedding night.

Isabel sat down on the couch with Bella snuggled up already half asleep beside her. It had been a long day and it really was late. After their wedding they'd gone out to dinner and it had to be at least ten by the time they got home. Isabel rested her head against her hand and glanced over at Alex. He was really nice; they'd gotten a chance to talk a little tonight. She smiled slightly and let her eyes slip shut, drifting off to sleep.

Alex saw Isabel fall asleep. She had still been fighting with him about who was sleeping where, and now that she was asleep, he could make sure that she slept in his room. He got up and carefully scooped her into his arms and carried her up to his room, sleepy Bella tagging behind him. He laid her down on his bed and pulled back to pull the covers up over her, but her arms that had drape d around his shoulders when he'd carried her up the stairs, now refused to let him go. Defeated Alex dropped down onto the bed beside her, and pulled Bella up between them and let himself drift off to sleep.

Isabel opened her eyes when she'd noticed Alex's breathing even out and smiled before curling up closer to him, and laying her arm over Bella, her hand resting on his stomach.

Part Twelve

Michael laid Maria down in the center of the bed carefully, and rested his weight on his arm, smiling down at her. His wife. He was married now. He smiled at her. She was so beautiful. "The rest of our lives… like this… I'm going to give you the best of anything and everything you could ask for. Bella too. She'll have the parent's that we didn't have, the life full of love… I swear that to you Maria. I love you so much, I want to make you happy." Michael told her softly as he gently stroked his fingers through her hair and over her cheek

M aria shook her head slightly looking up at him. "Michael… none of that matters to me. Money I don't need it. I have you… me and Bella have you. That does make me happy." She lifted her head up slightly and pressed her lips against his. "It is our honeymoon you know, and Bella is with Isabel… we have this big bed all to ourselves tonight, who knows when that'll happen again." Maria arched her back under him, pressing her breasts more firmly against his chest.

Michael bit back a groan and leaned down and captured Maria's lips in a passionate kiss, ravaging her mouth, their tongues rubbing against each others as their hands pushed and pulled on the clothes separating them.

Maria let out a quiet shriek when he entered her, before letting out a long low moan. She found his hand that was beside her head as their hips moved quickly together in perfect sync. Their fingers laced together as Maria forced her eyes open to look up at him to watch him. She moaned again seeing him watching her with lust filled eyes. "Oh god." Her other hand was wrapped around his torso, resting on his back, her nails digging into his skin as their movements quickened.

Michael grunted her name softly over and over as he buried his face in her hair, and breathed in its scent. "Maria." His hand darted between them to stroke her clit quickly causing Maria to buck her hips underneath him and cry out his name loudly as she came. He kept moving inside of her and she moaned loudly, her whole body trembled as she came again, shaking with the power of her orgasm. Michael thrust once more into her tight body and came, emptying his seed deep within her.

Maria let out a soft moan as she rolled onto her side to see if Michael was asleep or not. She smiled down at him; they'd been home a week now, all of their time spent together, sometimes with Bella, sometimes alone and naked in their bed. "I love you." She whispered kissing his forehead as she slipped out of the bed. She fingered her ring as she picked up one of Michael's shirts and pulled it on then walked down the hall to Bella's room to check on her. A scream tore past her throat and her knees gave out as she stared at the crib, her fingers clutching at the wooden bars, meant to keep her daughter safe.

Part Thirteen

Michael shot straight up when Maria screamed, still half asleep he flew out of the bed and yanked on his boxers as he ran down the hall. He froze in Bella's doorway and saw Maria on her knees in front of the crib, her whole body shaking with violent sobs, and Bella's empty crib.

"Where is she Michael?!" Maria half screamed half sobbed. Michael stared for a second longer before turning and running down the hall to the living room. He could hear Maria's whimpering sobs coming from Bella's room as he quickly dialed 911.

Maria sat on the couch in Michael's arms. It had been hours since they'd woken up. She clutched Bella's stuffed bunny in her arms, tears now silently streaming down her face. The police were there, investigating, searching for clues, and questioning them. Maria sniffled quietly. Her baby girl was gone. Their lives where perfect and now her daughter was gone. She sat there for a second longer before a sob escaped her throat and she jumped up and ran down the hall and slamming the bathroom door shut behind her.

Michael sighed watching Maria ran down the hall. He was trying not to let himself feel, just focus on getting Bella back. One of the policemen came over to him, and told him they were leaving, to call if he had any ideas on where to look. He nodded absently and stood up, walking them to the door. He just stood there, staring at the door, trying not to feel.

Maria heard them leaving and finally got up. She washed her face and walked back into the living room. She looked at Michael's back and jumped when she heard a deafening bang, accompanied by a loud cracking, fill the almost silent apartment. "Michael?" She whispered and saw his fist through the wall. Tears sprang to her eyes again and she slowly sunk to the floor. She lost her daughter, and she was scared that now she was going to lose her husband too.

Michael looked at her quickly when he heard her voice. Was she crying again? Or were her eyes red and puffy from her last bout of crying? He pulled his hand from the wall, wincing at the blood, and the knuckle that seemed to be in the wrong place, then walked over to her. "Come here." He whispered pulling her into his arms gently. "I love you… everything will be ok. We'll get her back don't worry." His good hand gently stroked through her hair, his other hand just simply wrapped around her waist.

Michael laid Maria in their bed and pulled the blankets up over her and carefully tucked her in. "I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead and smoothing her hair back from her face. He was so worried about her. She had barely stopped crying, and he was scared that it would make her sick; finally he'd made her a cup of tea laced with a large amount of alcohol. She didn't seem to notice or care, and he was actually happy she couldn't really handle her alcohol. It knocked her out easily. She snuggled deeper into the blankets and he picked up Bella's stuffed bunny that she'd been holding since he'd pried her fingers from the wooden bars. Gently he tucked it under her arm then heard his phone ring.

Michael walked up to the house that the man on the phone had given him directions to. The voice told him he had Bella, and if he told anyone she would die. Michael bolted out the door and sped on his motorcycle the whole way. He ran up to the door and knocked hard.

"About damn time! That little shits been crying for the last hour!" Max growled yanking the door open. 

Part Fourteen

Maria woke up hearing the phone ring. She heard Michael's voice, demanding where Bella was. Then the door closed. She jumped out of bed quickly and slipped on her shoes. She got in her car and followed his speeding motorcycle at a safe distance, but she didn't think he would have noticed if she was right beside him. Maria pulled up behind his motorcycle after he jumped off and ran up to the house. She stood frozen for a second. Max's house. Max had Bella?

Maria pulled out her cell phone and dialed Isabel's cell number. "Izzy it's me…"

"The plane just landed. We'll be there in like 20 minuets." 

"No Izzy wait... I'm at Max's."

"What!? Why!?"

"I followed Michael here… I think Max has Bella."

"Oh god Ria don't do anything… We'll be right there." Maria hung up the phone and made her way up to the door she pushed it open slowly and stared at the scene before her. Max standing in the middle of the room, a gun in his hand. Michael five feet away staring at Max, Bella five feet the other way, crying and trying to climb out of the playpen she was in.

"NO!" Maria screamed and watched as if in slow motion as Max looked up at her, the gun moving with his eyes, pointing straight at her. She heard a loud explosion, then felt herself falling to the floor.

Michael stared in terror as Maria fell to the floor. He saw red and threw himself at Max. It was a blur as he repeatedly hit Max, until he finally stilled beneath him, not moving, not breathing. He turned towards Maria, Bella now besides her crying, with her head on Maria's chest. "Maria?" He whispered crawling over to her. He couldn't lose her. He loved her so much. He knelt beside her and gently touched the side of her face.

Maria's eyes fluttered open when she felt something against her face. "Michael." She choked out.

"Oh god Ria…" He whispered quietly, moving his hand to press against the oozing wound in Maria's stomach. "I have to go call 911." He told her even though he was afraid to leave her side.

"No…. no don't leave me." Maria sniffled, tears rolling down her face. One hand held Michael's the other rested on Bella's back. "Tell Izzy I love her… she's the best sister… and remind Bella… every day how much I love her… don't let her forget me."

"Shit no Ria. Don't talk like that!" They'd just gotten married, they had daughter and they had their whole lives together ahead of them. Tears rolled down his face. She was so pale. He could hear Bella crying, and holding on to Ria as tightly as her little arms could. "We need you baby. You can't die." 

Maria looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I love you Michael…so much." She whispered, as everything started to get a little blurry, and harder to see. Her eyes slid shut and her breathing stilled.

Michael let out a sob as he stared down at Maria, listless in his arms. "No baby…" He whispered then looked up quickly when the door opened.

Isabel stood there staring at them, at Maria, limp in Michael's arms, blood pooled on the floor below her. "No." She whispered, her knees gave out and she fell against Alex who quickly supported her weight.

Part Fifteen

Michael stood in the graveyard, early morning, looking down at the grave. She'd been gone for two years now. He really missed her. He laid the single rose on her gave before turning and walking back to his car. The sounds of Isabel's voice filled the car of the radio. She'd come really car in the last two years. He was happy for her and Alex, engaged, and six months pregnant. He shook his head slightly and sighed quietly.

He walked up the stairs to their apartment. Sound asleep in her bed. He walked in and kissed her forehead softly. It was still really early. She wouldn't be up for a few more hours. He ran his hand through his hair and walked down to his room and looked in at his bed. His wife sound asleep. He smiled slightly remembering their wedding. Five months ago they'd had a big wedding, friends and family. Bella had been a beautiful flower girl. He walked over to the bed and kissed his shoes off and then tossed his jacket to the floor and quietly slipped in to bed behind her, his arm snaking around her slightly swollen belly. Four months pregnant. He pressed his lips against her shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Mornin' baby." He heard her murmur and snuggle herself closer to him. "Your hands are cold." Michael felt her hands move up to rest on his as she turned slightly to look at him. He kissed her softly and rested his head against her shoulder. 

"How are you feeling?" Michael asked gently rubbing her stomach.

"I'm fine… you go out there this morning?" Michael nodded slightly. "You know she loved you… no matter what happened. And I know you love her too." Michael lifted his head up to look at his wife.

"Yeah I loved her… as a friend. Courtney was a really great friend and I do miss her. But I'll let you in on a little secret. I love you more." He whispered capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

Maria let out a quiet moan and threaded her fingers through his hair. Then she heard Bella. Of course she did. Bella lately always had a way of coming in or waking up when they were in the middle of this. "You're daughter is awake."

"This early she's yours." Michael smiled rolling onto his stomach and burying his face in the pillow.

"Michael Guerin if you don't get your ass up and get your daughter you're sleeping on the couch for the next 5 months." Maria purred into his ear softly.

"You're an evil woman you know that?" Michael looked up at her and saw the smile on her face. "And I love you for it." With one more quick kiss he climbed out of bed again.

Maria watched him walk out of their room and rubbed her stomach. The last two years had been amazing. Their wedding in Vegas, Max… she shook her head slightly. Michael had killed Max with his bare hands, but barely remembered actually doing it. She'd been in the hospital for three weeks after that. But she was lucky, Max had missed every major organ when he'd shot her, but she still had a small scar that would never let her forget. After that they'd just spent time being together. Then he'd proposed again, on their one year anniversary. And they'd had a real wedding. A big beautiful one. She smiled hearing Bella and Michael coming back down the hall to their room. Michael set her on the bed and Bella climbed up and rested her head on Maria's stomach, telling her that the baby was talking to her. Michael stretched out beside her and slid his arm around Maria and held her close, Bella between them.


End file.
